Accidentally in Love
by SP Princess
Summary: Hey I'm back! My first songfic...Cartman and Megan are 16 and just beginning to discover what love truly is. This is a sucky summary...just read!


Disclaimer #1: I don't own any of the characters you see every weeknight except for Fridays at 9:30 on South Park =-) But I do own Megan so respect my authoritah! (Sorry...I've been dying to put that in one of my disclaimers)

Disclaimer #2: The song "Accidentally in Love" isn't my own...its by a group called Counting Crows. I love this song it's adorable.

A/N: Here's my attempt to write a non-angsty songfic. It takes place when Megan and Cartman are sixteen. For all of youse guys who don't know Megan's story...you'll be happy to hear I'll be posting the all-new LBIL story soon: Lardbutt in Love: Version 2.0 ...I got an infraction for writing that in script form not too long ago...I ran out of things to write about anyways. So those of you who did read it will have an all new story to sink your teeth into.

Accidentally in Love

a songfic by SP Princess

Eric Cartman had been friends with Megan Colson since the fourth grade...okay maybe a little more than friends. They had been together off and on throughout the years, and now at sixteen years old, they were on again. Cartman was still kind of chubby but had grew into most of his fat like he always said he would and Megan was taller, of course, and she had her hair cut short now at her shoulders. Cartman was still friends with Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. Megan was still friends with Wendy and Bebe. However, the two spent most of their time together but made sure they had time for their friends too.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

Everytime Cartman looked at Megan he couldn't believe how perfect she was. He almost felt like he didn't deserve her. He cherished every moment they were together because he was so scared of losing her. It was now at sixteen that Cartman was finally starting to discover what love was. Every other time before Megan was just kind of "there". He liked her company and everything but he never really realizedhow important she was to him. Until now. Aww what the hell was he thinking. He didn't know anything about love. Or did he?

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

Right then, they were laying in the snow down at Stark's Pond. They'd been there for a couple of minutes now, not saying a word. They didn't need words. The silence said it all. It was nice to escape from life together, even if it was only ten minutes before someone came and asked them what the hell they were doing.

"Megan?"

Megan jumped and gasped at the same time, "You scared me!"

"Sorry...anyways...oh wait I forgot what I was going to say."

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

Megan had been waiting seven years for Cartman to say those three words she had been dying to hear. That any girl dies to hear here boyfriend say to her. It's just a girl thing. She knew she was just being selfish though, and she also knew that he did love her. Her mom always told her that actions spoke louder than words, and she was finally starting to discover what that meant. Cartman would do anything for her. And she would do anything for him. Bebe and Wendy had tried numerous times to pair her off with some other guy that she had no interest in. "We think its time for you to move on," they would say. What the hell did they know though? She saw everything a girl could ask for in a guy in Cartman...those bitches were just jealous. _  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

He never really figured he NEEDED to say it, although she dropped hints all the time. Like after they would have a 2 hour phone conversation she would say, "I love you" and he'd kinda just say, "Yeah...you too." and hang up. Or after they made out or something she would say it...when she said it after something like that he wouldn't say anything. After all, why did he need to say it when he showed it so much? He didn't want to make himself look like a sissy. Yeah, he loved her, he'd announce it to the whole world if he had to. To tell you the truth, he longed to say it to her. He just couldn't think of the right time._  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

She scootched over close to him then and he put his arm around her. Megan wondered what he was thinking about...probably something stupid like football or getting laid or some of that other stupid guy stuff. There was no way he could be thinking about all the stuff that she was thinking about. She chuckled to herself.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing."_  
  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

Cartman wondered what she was thinking about. Probably shopping or soap operas or some of that other stupid girl stuff. He figured he was being paranoid or something. He should start thinking about other things instead of being a pussy and thinking about love all the time. If the guys knew how much he thought about it though...they would rip on him so bad. All of the sudden, something spotted Cartman's eye. A daisy that just happened to poke itself out of the ground. It was pretty, just like she was. He picked it.

"Megan?"

"Yeah."

"Here."

"Ohh, Cartman!" she exclaimed, with a smile on her face.

"Megan...I love you."_  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7]  
  
Accidentally   
  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2]_

She couldn't believe her ears. He said it, he actually said it. No hints or anything.

"Well?" he said.

"What."

"Are you gonna kiss me now?"

"How could I forget."_  
  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love_

_...I'm in love_

A/N: Aww...aren't they just so cute? lol if you think this is totally gay I'm sorry...I like it though =-)


End file.
